


one day i'll get the feeling back

by zucchinis (bc_bread)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, but not really, running man AU?, zombies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bc_bread/pseuds/zucchinis
Summary: Wheein and Moonbyul in an actual horror house.(because that showtime ep was not enough haha)





	one day i'll get the feeling back

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thank you for all the support on my previous fic. It gave me the courage to post this one as well. 
> 
> While watching clips of Running Man, this popped into my head. The horror house here is modified from the one they go to in episode 310. I wanted to really up the stakes because I don’t fully believe Mamamoo was all that scared of the horror house in Showtime. Heck, if I was in a horror house like this one, I would want a quick death. And a refund. 
> 
> Again, unbeta'd and largely unedited. Feedback appreciated:)
> 
> Disclaimer: The events reflected in this work do not mirror actual events. The characters used in this piece are for writing exercise only. Mamamoo belongs to RBW, and the characters to themselves, obviously.

“Unnie, I’m scared.”

“I know.” Byulyi responded wryly, wincing when Wheein’s grip only gets tighter around her hand. In the semi-darkness of the horror house, she could see her dongsaeng’s face twisted with fear – the only thing that stopped her from pulling away from her completely. What were a few numb fingers anyway? The feeling would come back to them eventually. Some day.

Realising Wheein wasn’t about to make the first move, Byulyi tugged her behind her and led the way down the corridor, her other arm gripping the plastic basket against her side. “We just need to find the sweet potatoes, right?”

“Did he say how many there were in each room?”

“No, but I’m assuming at least one,” Byulyi said, inching bit by bit forward. “Wheein-ah, don’t be afraid.”

“Of course I’m afraid, unnie!” As if to make her point, she hit Byulyi on the shoulder. Multiple times. “I don’t want to be here!” Ignoring Byulyi’s yelps, she pushed them forward, buoyed by the fear that something might creep up on them from behind. “We’re in a zombie prison!”

“Wheein – Wheein-ah, stop – ah, ah!” Finally managing to get her to stop, Byulyi twisted away, dropping her basket in favour of catching Wheein’s violent hand. “You need to calm down, okay? It’s just a horror house. These people are paid actors. I need you to calm down and help me look for sweet potatoes.” Wheein hissed hotly, before burying her face in Byulyi’s shoulder.

“I’m scared.”

“I know.” Byulyi wrapped her free arm around her, their clasped fingers pressed between them. “But you can do this. You’re not alone.” Giving her another moment, Byulyi rubbed her back comfortingly. “Let’s go. There’s a timer.”

Wheein pulled away, and Byulyi was heartbroken to see actual tears fighting to escape. Shaking her head, Wheein ducked it down and proceeded to walk forward, leaving Byulyi barely any time to grab her basket or get dragged by their still connected hands. She would be a little worried that Wheein wouldn’t be much help on the mission, except she immediately pointed out a sweet potato on the ground next to the wall.

To the theme park’s credit, the haunted house was actually really well-made. In her experience with other horror houses (cough cough Showtime cough cough), Byulyi would say this would make her top three. The lighting, the sounds, the set – everything set an atmosphere that left her nerves tingling. She could certainly believe that she was in a prison where zombies lurked. Save for the collecting of sweet potatoes, of course. She doubted in an actual zombie outbreak she would ever be so desperate to scavenge a prison for food.

“You get it.” Wheein stated bluntly, shifting away. Byulyi just crouched down to grab it –

Only to have her hand grabbed by a zombified hand.

It takes her a moment to register it, the scream at the back of her throat. But Byulyi swallowed it down with something that tasted suspiciously like pride, fighting against the urge with the knowledge that the hand was warm. She gently shook it off as she reached for the vegetable and stood, placing it in Wheein’s basket.

“Take care of that,” she said simply and tugged them on, grateful that Wheein hadn’t noticed that incident. Byulyi didn’t really want to have defend the poor actor from her dongsaeng’s attacks.

They make it down two more rooms, both of which succeed in scaring the wits out of the girls, leaving them running into the next room. The first featured a row of zombies peering out at them through a window on their left

(and of course their prize was right on that window ledge)

and the next had them crawling into an air pipe to overcome a huge pile of debris. That one had taken a bit of negotiation, with Byulyi promising to go first to fend off any jump scares. When they spotted the sweet potato balanced on top of the pipe once they exited, both of them breathed a sigh of relief.

And that was when the lights cut out.

“What? What’s going on?” Wheein reacted, turning her head left and right in the dark. They were standing in front of an emergency exit sign that cast an eerie green glow over both their faces. Byulyi’s heart raced.

(She still slept with a nightlight sometimes.)

“Come on, Wheein.” Her hand had lost all the feeling in it, but Byulyi refused to bring it up. “This way.” She could hear Wheein making comments the whole time behind her, muttering under her breath how they were going to die, how she was too young to have a heart attack, how her mother was going to kill her if she peed in her pants on national television. That last one drew a laugh out of her; she turned to share her smile with Wheein, only to realise that Wheein was grinning right back at her – this goofy, bright thing. She opened her mouth to make a comment, but spotted movement from the service pipe they’d come from: a tall, hunched figure. Byulyi’s throat went dry, and she lost her words.

“Wheein-ah?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t turn around.” If the corridor was better lit, she was sure she’d see the blood drain out of Wheein’s face. “Promise me.”

“Unnie?”

“Don’t turn around. Walk in front of me.” As Wheein picked up the pace to overtake her, Byulyi kept her gaze on the shuffling figure, who wasn’t making moaning noises like the others. In fact, it was just shuffling along. Not even fast. Byulyi swallowed harder. “Keep walking ahead, okay?”

“Unnie, I’m scared.”

“Me too.” She turned back around, facing Wheein’s back. “We’re nearly at the end, okay?”

“Okay.” Wheein reached up suddenly, tipping a sweet potato into her basket. She flinched with a little squeal at the sight of hands reaching out for her through the bars of the cell. Her voice was higher pitched. “I found one more, unnie.”

“That’s good.” The figure behind them wasn’t changing its pace, but it started to let out moaning noises. That were gradually getting louder. Byulyi urged Wheein forward. “We need to get past that door.”

Something in Byulyi knew what was going to happen next. The figure broke into a run, arms reached out and head lifted to show off a face that was rotting brilliantly. Byulyi swore and all but pushed Wheein forward, as more zombies showed up in the cells on both sides of them, their arms reaching out and screaming, moaning, pressing against the bars. As Wheein screamed, Byulyi dropped her basket

(which was thankfully clear of their mission items)

and somehow wrestled her numb hand free from Wheein’s tight grip. She clasped them over Wheein’s ears, the girl showing off her powerful lungs as they ran, Byulyi making sure to press as tight as she could to block out the noises around them. As they tumbled through the door, Byulyi turned around to see the running zombie almost three-quarters down the hallway, her hands working furiously to close the door behind them. It was well-oiled and swung easily under Byulyi’s desperate grip, giving a satisfyingly loud clunk when Byulyi threw the bar across. She watched as the zombie – no, she reminded herself, the _actor_ – banged against the door, making violent noises that Byulyi was glad were capable by the human voice. As she backed away, something grabbed at her hand, and she screamed as she turned around.

Wheein rushed into her arms, her own coming around to grasp tightly at the back of Byulyi’s shirt. “Unnie, I was so – ”

“We’re safe. We’re good.” Byulyi squeezed back, aware of the cameras in the room with them. She hadn’t felt their presence with them in the horror house so far, but the fact that she could obviously see the camera set up on a tripod next to a door that had an exit sign on it probably meant a good thing. “We’re at the end.”

“We are?” Wheein pulled away, wiping at her cheeks with her sleeves. Here, the room was better lit, which wasn’t saying much. Byulyi reached out with her own sleeve to wipe away the tears that were still making their way down Wheein’s cheeks.

“Hey, don’t cry.” She tried for a smile, chanting the phrase over and over again till Wheein smacked her lightly on the arm. “Eh, I’m just saying that. Pretty girls like you look better with a smile.”

And even though Wheein actually pushed Byulyi away, she could see the dimple dancing in her dongsaeng’s cheek as she turned away, grumbling about stupid sweet potatoes.

(So Byulyi counted it as a win.)

They collected the ones they’d dropped as Byulyi continued to tease her, more at ease now despite the sounds of the actors moaning still a constant past the door behind them. They find the last one and head outside, pushing against the door and playfully shoving to be the first out.

The natural light was punishing on their eyes, and it took a while before Byulyi could see the other co-stars lounging across the lawn by the stars, applauding them and inviting them to sit. As Byulyi sank down for a spot against the wall, Wheein joined her, handing off their sweet potatoes for the production team to re-set the challenge.

“Wheein-ah?”

“Hmm?”

“That has fulfilled my horror house quota for the next year.”

“The next three years.”

“I agree.” They shuffle closer, answering a few questions from the others about their experience, taking the time to scare the next pair going in. It was a little fun to see how terrified they were after seeing Wheein’s red-rimmed eyes.

(Of course, her dongsaeng played it up for effect. They were nothing if not committed when it came to giving someone a hard time.)

When the pair finally go in and the rest turn back to their own conversations, Byulyi relaxed and snagged Wheein’s cap off her head. “Unnie,” the vocalist whispered, leaning in close. “Thank you for not letting go of my hand in there.”

“What?” Byulyi distinctly remembered shaking it off to press against Wheein’s ears in that last room. “I did.”

Wheein shook her head, resting it against Byulyi’s shoulder. “But you didn’t. Not really.” When she lifted her hand to rest on her lap, Byulyi was surprised to find her own hand come along with it. When had that happened?

“Thank you, unnie.” And despite knowing that that wasn’t possible, Byulyi could swear she felt a warmth spread through the numb hand in Wheein’s grasp all the way through her body.

(Though that could just be blood returning to Byulyi’s fingers. Either or.)

The sensation had nothing on the warmth blooming on her cheeks. Wheein’s lips against her cheek – only for a split second, only long enough for Byulyi to register it happened, before it was gone. Her mouth open in shock, she turned to say something to Wheein –

Only to have the words die on her tongue for a second time that day, because Wheein was smiling at her. And it was that same goofy, bright thing from the horror house before.

This time, it was much better. This time, Byulyi could actually see it.

(It was also much better because they weren’t being chased by zombies.)

(Much, much better.)


End file.
